


My Object Of Desire.

by justascrubwritingquestionablestuff



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Boys Kissing, DEFINITELY vibrators, Dirty Talk, French Kissing, Ghost is a WRECK at the end, Grimm is a horny bastard, I swear on my sister's life, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Overstimulation, Rough Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Surprise Kissing, Takes place after 'Drink Up Darling.', Teasing, Vibrators, and Grimm's gotta blood kink, and swearing, there's also biting, they are both very into this the whole way through, this is all consensual, you cant blame him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff/pseuds/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff
Summary: Grimm desires to have his way with Ghost.Ghost accidentally lets him.
Relationships: Grimm/The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	My Object Of Desire.

**Author's Note:**

> fuckinghellIclosedthistabbyaccidentwithoutsavingit  
> :'(

Ghost let his guard down for one second.

One.  
Fucking.  
Second.

And STUPID Grimm just had to snatch him by the STUPID waist and then take him to his STUPID bed room to relieve his STUPID kinks.

But did Ghost mind terribly?

…

Of course not. He's a little slut too; he just doesn't want to admit it.

Right now, the two were making out - quite sloppily, in fact, with their tongues mingling, their lips parted, Ghost's strong lean torso, beautifully exposed, grinding against Grimm's, his hands tied to the bedpost above his head. And this whole time, Ghost was thinking to himself - how the fuck did this happen??

Grimm wasn't in heat, but he was finding it hard to not want to fuck The Knight. He was kind of a sadist. Or. A megalomaniac.

Whatever, the point was, he wanted to tear his metaphorical mask of pride and coolness apart and break him to bits. He had a feeling that Ghost was really just a horny bastard who wanted somebody to throw him down and fuck him senseless.

God was he right.

Grimm pulled back from Ghost's mouth, a needy whine escaping the vessel as he tried to follow. The Troupe Master just chuckled deeply as Ghost retracted when he realised what he just did.

"Mmm- y-you could've asked first..."

Now THAT made Grimm throw his head back and laugh.

"Little Ghost, dear - you do know who I am, don't you? You may be the hero of this kingdom..."

Grimm, with an air of- royalty, The Knight thought, waved his hand around. "...but I am a king. I get what I want, when I want it."

Ghost squirmed as Grimm caressed his cheek lovingly. "Wh- that's... that's no excuse to rape me, you bast- ow!"

Ghost yelped as his horn was yanked at harshly, Grimm tutting pitifully.

"You seem to have forgotten your manners, dear. But would you like me to stop?"

Of course, Ghost shook his head frantically.

"That's what I thought. Besides, even if you said yes, I wouldn't let you go that easily. After all, this is a rare sight. The famed God Of All Gods..."

Grimm leaned into his ear and purred, "...under me, where he belongs."

That made Ghost's breathing shakier than it already was.

The Troupe Master went back to the task on hand, pressing his mouth against the vessel's neck and kissing it gently, dragging his tongue along his nape, earning a whimper from the slightly smaller bug, then nipping at his throat.

Sweet Pale King, was Ghost liking this. He didn't want to admit it, but what could he do? With Grimm's stupidly gorgeous ruby of a shell rubbing against him, his name rolling off of HIS tongue like that, all he could do was let Grimm satisfy his needs... until he felt a sharp and acute sting of pain and pleasure at his neck.

"OW-!" Ghost yelped, as Grimm bit onto his pulse point, drawing a meagre amount of void from him. The Troupe Master shuddered, licking slowly at the wound, wanting to really taste the salty caramel. It was much more flavourful down at The Knight's neck, and he cherished the aftertaste, which was faintly smoky.

"Ah... G-Grimm, that hurt..!" Ghost mumbled as Grimm pulled back.

"Next time, I'm going to use a gag. Maybe Divine will have one..."

Ghost let out a noise that was between a worried yelp and a moan of approval.

Snickering, Grimm got up and off of the bed, walking over to his wardrobe. Ghost watched him suspiciously, his thoughts gathered... and he thought of how sore his arms were. His shoulders rolled, ridding some of the tension in them, and when he looked back to Grimm, he was holding a box full of white, round glowing orbs.

Ghost recognised them. He saw Tamer buying them off in an alley - a centipede sold them to her. He thought he heard the price - something like fifteen thousand geo? The price made him assume she was buying ornaments...

Until later, he THOUGHT he heard Tiso sobbing from Tamer's room.

"...What... what exactly are those, Grimm..?" He asked uncertainly.

Grimm shrugged, placing the box down on the ground. "Oh, just a little gift I brought. Nothing too special."

Ghost stared at him with a look of disbelief.

"... Fine, but I'll SHOW you what they do."

Grimm took an orb in his hand, and then, he pressed it against Ghost's chest. It began rumbling, sticking to his chest as if it was glue, and Ghost looked down at the orb, so far curious.

Until the orb splattered his abs with white, thick soul, and he let out a juddering gasp as the stuff seemed to be absorbed by him - bolts of hot energy coursed through his veins, and OH, did it feel good. Ghost whimpered shakily, managing to look Grimm in the eyes.

"THAT'S what it does, darling. And soon, I'm going to cover your whole, beautiful body in these and watch you come and come again, until you can barely speak."

Ghost looked terrified.

He writhed and squirmed desperately, begging for Grimm to not do this, maybe consider a different idea, but was ignored, the orbs sticking EVERYWHERE - his arms, his chest again, his thighs and calves - but most alarmingly, his slit and erection. It was there that the orbs seemed to rumble the most, and it shook Ghost to the core.

"Now let's see if I get my money's worth."

The eggs all exploded, splatting Ghost's whole body with soul, and he came with a staggering sob. But even through aftershocks, the energy seemed to ricochet through him ruthlessly, another orgasm building up, and he was panting breathlessly.

"MmMghN- G-Grimm, please- AH! F-fuck-!"

Grimm smirked haughtily. This was DEFINITELY worth it.

Ghost felt like his heart would explode. He felt his erratic heartbeat throb in his ears, he was already seeing stars, and as he threw his head back, his mind told him to keep on coming, to keep climaxing until you can't even walk, to scream and plead for more of nothing-

And his thoughts were interrupted when Grimm suddenly slammed down onto his cock.

Grimm, the asshole, knew that the orbs were still hitting Ghost hard, of course he did - but then he decides to do THIS? God, Ghost was going to be a wreck by the end of this.

Before Ghost could wail out loud from the overstimulation, Grimm smashed his lips onto his mouth and drank it up, as well as many other delighted noises from him. The Knight bucked his hips up, taking Grimm by surprise, and he growled, slamming down onto Ghost's pelvis and knocking out a muffled yell from him. Grimm repeated this, his cunt tightening over Ghost, he wouldn't have cared if he hurt himself, nor if he ended up giving birth to some freak of a child the next day, he loved this pleasure, loved how weak Ghost was, and Holy Wyrmm he was so CLOSE-

On Ghost's final and 9th (at the least) coming, Grimm came too, moaning into his mouth, managing to hold himself up instead of collapsing like jelly. Ghost fell limp into the bed, sighing heavily.

Ghost hazily looked at Grimm, his chest heaving bumpily.

"Mmm... I- I NEVER want to do that... again."

"Hff. That's alright, Ghosty…"

"...kiss me?"

Grimm sniggered, placing a short, chaste kiss on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> MirrorDragon has CLEARLY inspired me.  
> I swear, her IQ is so high, that she sits on a couch made from her brain while she writes.  
> Only shitlords don't like her work, so h a h .
> 
> (imjokingIloveya'll)


End file.
